The Movie Fic
by XtinethePirate
Summary: Random Jedi Fluff. ObiWan and Anakin, on their evening off, decide to watch a movie together... rated for content in later chapters, ObiAni slash. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Just a little bit of Jedi fluff to compensate for all the angst that I've been putting out there recently! LOL! Sorry for the lack of originality in the title, that was the name with which I referred to this fic while it was in media res... and it kind of stuck! LOL.

Disclaimer: Dont own it, dont own them. If I did, there would have been a Jedi named Xtine in the movies, and Obi/Ani would have been the official secret couple, instead of Petme. Growl.

Liana, TempleMistress, this one is for the two of you... well, you asked for it! HA! I CAN write nice stuff! Sometimes! LOL.

Enjoy, please!

* * *

THE MOVIE FIC

PART 1

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting, Master…I'm just getting comfortable," Anakin sighed, shifting his hips awkwardly on the couch.

Obi-Wan twisted around to glare at him, an effect somewhat marred by the hem of Anakin's fuzzy blanket falling into his eyes. "Well, every time you try to 'get more comfortable,' you shift my head-rest. Bad enough that your thighs are terribly uncomfortable without you shifting them every minute."

Anakin absent-mindedly stroked Obi-Wan's hair, smiling faintly. "You've never complained about them before."

"I've never used them as a pillow before."

Anakin laughed at his Master's disgruntled tone, hiking up the blanket higher over his shoulders. _Sith_ but it was cold in their apartment. The movement once again made Obi-Wan's head loll to the side, and the Jedi Knight pushed up off Anakin's lap in frustration.

"No…" Anakin whined, grabbing the older man by the shoulders and forcing him back down. He liked snuggling with Obi-Wan; it wasn't something that they often had the opportunity to do. Not only because there was a war going on either - Obi-Wan seemed to take snuggling as an affront to his dignity.

Which was why Anakin did it as often as possible.

"Are you done shifting about?"

"I was just cold, Master…" Anakin grumped, wishing that they could just abandon this idea of a night in together and go fight on some foreign planet instead. Obi-Wan could be very… _inspiring…_ when they both knew they could die the next day.

"If you're cold, why don't you go put a shirt on?" Obi-Wan wasn't looking at him, having twisted onto his side to see the holo-screen instead.

Anakin smirked, leaning forward so that he could whisper softly into the older Jedi's ear. "Do you _want_ me to go put a shirt on?"

Obi-Wan, starting to turn around, found himself looking directly into Anakin's eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, paused, and then smiled sheepishly. "Not really, no…." He nuzzled his cheek against the smooth muscles of Anakin's stomach to illustrate his point.

Anakin chuckled, draping one arm over his Master's waist. "I didn't think so."

"Hmmm…" Obi-Wan murmured in wordless contentment, wriggling back to press more firmly against the heat of Anakin's body, reaching up across his waist to dance his fingers with Anakin's. It had been far too long since the two of them had been granted a reprieve like this, far too long since he had been able to drop the titles that were heaped upon him by the Holo Net and by this Sith-cursed War.

General Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic, the Negotiator, the Serene Warrior. Jedi Master and a member on the Council of their Order.

It felt good to throw all of those things aside, even for one evening. To just be _Obi-Wan, _andnothing more.

He couldn't be that way with any other person, aside from Anakin.

Anakin stroked his fingers absently over the back of Obi-Wan's hands, sighing quietly as the opening credits began to roll. "I haven't seen a holo-film since I was a kid."

Obi-Wan snorted slightly. "Because you're _ancient_ now," he noted sarcastically.

Anakin smothered a smile, knowing that age was a touchy subject for his master, now that he was approaching the dreaded 4-0. "Not ancient as yet, Master. Now, once I hit thirty, _then _I'll be ancient."

Obi-Wan stiffened slightly at the comment. Anakin could fairly _feel_ his Master's sudden scowl, and so was prepared when the older Jedi once again tried to pull away from him. Locking his arm around his Master's waist, holding him in place, Anakin couldn't help laughing.

"Don't struggle, old one, you might break a hip!"

A wordless growl was his only response. Holding the Jedi tightly so that he couldn't escape, Anakin once again leaned forward, this time to press a light kiss on Obi-Wan's temple.

"You know I adore you, wrinkles and all." Anakin murmured, lips brushing softly against Obi-Wan's skin as he spoke.

"You'll be less impudent once you hit twenty-five," Obi-Wan grumbled, elbowing Anakin in the stomach with no small measure of satisfaction. "Force grant that I'm not too mature to mock you the day that you find your first grey hair."

"You have grey hairs?" Anakin ran his fingers through the auburn strands critically, until Obi-Wan slapped his hand away in irritation.

"If I do, then each and every one of them is _your_ fault."

Anakin raised one eyebrow at the sharpness of his Master's tone. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said with mock severity, "you may not be in your twenties anymore, but you still are the _sexiest_ Master in this Force-forsaken Temple."

"Considering my competition is Masters Yoda, Windu, and Ki-Adi-Mundi, I should certainly _hope_ so, Anakin." Obi-Wan sounded exasperated, but Anakin smiled to see how the Jedi Master's cheeks flushed slightly pink with pleasure. "Now would you _please_ be quiet for once, and let me watch this movie?"

"Yes, _Master_."

Obi-Wan frowned at the deliberate use of his title. Anakin was trying to get a rise out of him again… or, rather, _as usual_. Impudent whelp.

Force, but he loved it.

'_There was a boy,  
__Avery strange enchanted boy.  
__They say he wandered very far, very far…  
__Over land and sea…'_

"This is a _musical_?" Anakin exclaimed, unable to disguise his distaste.

Obi-Wan didn't reply, but deliberately turned up the volume so that Anakin would –hopefully – take a hint and shut up.

"_The woman I loved is…dead."_

Anakin groaned, bouncing up and down on the couch in irritation, until Obi-Wan used a Force-bond to hold him still. "I'm _bored_,"Anakin whined, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling, then back down again to glare at Obi-Wan's profile, intent on the holo-screen. "Obi-Wan, why don't we watch something _good_, like… like Die Hard!"

"Because there is more to life than shootouts, explosions, and," Obi-Wan's tone dropped to one of deepest disgust, "'_Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker.'_"

Anakin tried not to laugh at the loathing in his Master's voice as he quoted the movie. "Admit it, Obi-Wan, you _liked_ that movie."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night, young one."

"Well…" Anakin grinned wickedly; "I know a couple of tricks that you do that help me fall asleep… or at least get me into bed…" he trailed off suggestively, running one hand along the outer curve of Obi-Wan's thigh.

"Anakin!"

Anakin scowled, flopping back against the couch angrily. Obi-Wan could be so _grumpy_ sometimes. It was kind of sexy, to be honest, seeing him get all riled up, but it was also extremely frustrating.

Shrugging the fluffy blanket off his shoulders, Anakin tapped Obi-Wan sharply on the head. "Hey. Get up."

With a long-suffering sigh, Obi-Wan paused the movie, and sat up to regard his errant younger partner with one raised eyebrow. "What is it now?"

Anakin stood up, stretching his arms languorously above his head and scratching his stomach. "I'm going to make something to eat."

Obi-Wan snarled slightly at his back. "Force-damn your metabolism." Then, after making sure that Anakin was well and truly out of sight, he grabbed the blanket and snuggled up into it, inhaling Anakin's scent as he stretched back out on the couch to continue watching the movie.

END PART 1

* * *

As I said, meaningless fluff. I hope you liked it anyways! TO BE CONTINUED! But reviews always help with that process, believe you me!

Xtine


	2. Chapter 2

**Vee017: **_Force, _but I love getting reviews from you! You are so nice and basically just kick ass all around! Yes, their age this is a lot of fun to play with, especially when we make Obi-Wan very very sensitive to that fact! Imaginus poster sales rock as well, but I spent _way_ too much money at our school's… eek! Thank you, as always, for the plushies! (cuddles armfuls of them). And that movie DOES kick ass. Especially EMcG singing… (falls out of chair).

**White Destiny**: Yes indeed, it is Moulin Rouge… I wanted a good, romantic/tragic sort of movie. And a musical is always fun. I'm glad that you're liking the fluff, as it's not something I'm that used to writing… but I'm happy that it's turning out all right!

**Liana**: Yeah, no one's going to die! See? See? I can be a nice person! I don't have to kil and torture them ALL the time! Really glad that you're liking the fic, darling. Enjoy part two! Sexy Jedi Hotness coming right up for your reading pleasure!

**TempleMistress**: Well, you were the inspiration, and the reason this isn't full of dumb typos and badly-explained parts. Thank you for being the coolest beta on the face of the Earth! Or on the face of Coruscant…. I officially dedicate the chocolate liqueur lines to you! See? The glasses are dealt with. Oh, and the propositioning Obi. Meow. That's all for you, darling!

* * *

PART 2

Anakin crammed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, heedless of the kernels that tumbled from his hand to scatter on the carpet. Licking the butter and salt from the tips of his fingers, he swung up to perch on the back of the couch, chuckling as Obi-Wan hurriedly shoved the blanket away from where he had been cuddling it.

There was a woman on the screen now, all wide blue eyes and flaming red hair.

"_What's his type? Wilting flower, hm? Bright and bubbly, ah! Or smouldering temptress, mrrow!"_

"She's pretty hot," Anakin noted, snatching another handful of popcorn before handing the bowl over the edge of the couch to rest in front of Obi-Wan, who only grunted in response. "So what would _your_ type be, hmm?"

Obi-Wan smiled quietly. "Annoying Padawan?"

Anakin kicked him. "I'm not your Padawan anymore."

"Thank the Force."

"Hmm…" Anakin popped the rest of the kernels into his mouth.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan sat up, dislodging some stray pieces of popcorn that had gotten away from the younger Jedi. "You're making a mess!"

Anakin reached out, gently pulling one final piece from Obi-Wan's hair, smiling with impish delight as he munched on the popcorn. Obi-Wan captured Anakin's hand in his own, bringing Anakin's fingers to his lips to lick away the salty taste.

"Tease," Anakin pouted.

Obi-Wan laughed, relaxing back down onto the couch with a smirk curving his lips, a plaintive look in his eyes. "Aren't you going to get us something to drink as well?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, hopping down from the couch again. "So I've gone from slave, to Padawan, to Knight… and back to slave again?" he called over his shoulder as he walked to the liquor cabinet.

"Precisely." Obi-Wan answered without missing a beat.

Anakin perused the bottles idly, noting with a faint frown that some of the glassy surfaces were faintly dusty; he and Obi-Wan didn't have much time for themselves on Coruscant, and even when they did, there was rarely a chance to share a relaxing drink. As a young Padawan, he had often broken in to this cabinet to guzzle the liquor… now which empty bottle had made Obi-Wan especially upset? Ah yes….

Anakin carefully pulled out a small bottle of white chocolate liqueur from where it had been hiding near the back of the cabinet. It was his Master's favourite, and after Anakin had endured a blistering lecture on top of a crushing headache, he had instantly run out to buy a replacement.

Balancing the bottle and two glasses, Anakin headed back into the living room, and paused at the doorway. On the holo-screen, a handsome young man was singing his heart out, standing on top of what _looked_ like an elephant.

"_Love lifts us up where we belong,  
__Where eagles fly, on a mountain high…"_

But what made Anakin's heart pound was the even more beautiful voice coming from the Jedi lying out of sight on the couch. Obi-Wan was singing along quietly; so softly that Anakin could barely hear him. But that voice, which resonated with Anakin's soul even when only speaking, now raised goose bumps all along his bare skin. Having travelled to a multitude of worlds for various occasions, Anakin had had occasion to hear many races showcase their finest singers. Not a one could match Obi-Wan's purity of tone; crystal-clear drops of perfection distilled.

The song ended, and Anakin made his entrance into the room proper, feigning that he hadn't heard his Master's unexpected talent. Liberally topping up two glasses with the creamy liqueur, he handed one over to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master accepted it gratefully, a look of absolute bliss crossing his features as he inhaled the elusive chocolaty scent.

"It's been a long time since I've had this," Obi-Wan signed happily, leaning back against the couch cushions and motioning with his head for Anakin to join him. When the younger man flopped down, Obi-Wan leaned his head against Anakin's bare shoulder for the briefest of instances. "And _you_ were terribly hung-over at the time, as I recall."

Anakin growled softly in the back of his throat. "And _you_ were being an absolute Sith, sending me out into Coruscant to find the bloody stuff when I had a troop of Gungans dancing behind my eyes…" he set his glass to one side so that he could gesture angrily without spilling anything. Obi-Wan would pitch a fit if he did – not only because of the mess, but of the utter _waste_ of his favourite drink.

Obi-Wan snorted with laughter into his own glass at Anakin's melodrama, causing the thick, creamy liquid to trickle down his chin.

For some reason, Anakin found that incredibly sexy….

When Obi-Wan tried to wipe the spill away with the back of his hand, Anakin caught him, pressing his cybernetic hand over Obi-Wan's own, holding it against the couch. With the other, he cupped Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Let me," he whispered huskily, leaning in to lick away the sweet, chocolaty drink. Obi-Wan shivered at the silken touch of Anakin's tongue, rubbing his nose against his lover's as Anakin moved his lips upwards to catch Obi-Wan's mouth with his own. A sweet kiss, slowly deepening as Anakin's other hand rose, gently pulling the glass from his Master's fingers, setting it aside blindly. The hand then slowly wandered up Obi-Wan's back to press against the nape of his neck, forcing them closer together. Obi-Wan's lips parted under the gentler pressure of Anakin's tongue. The younger Jedi could feel the Jedi Master's smile against his lips.

Obi-Wan exhaled deeply when they broke apart. "Mmm…you taste like chocolate," he murmured against Anakin's ear, tracing its delicate outer curve with his lips.

Anakin purred in contentment, pushing his body closer against Obi-Wan's. "You _always_ do…" With a single, smooth motion, he lifted Obi-Wan onto his lap so that the Jedi Master was straddling his hips. Obi-Wan broke away from tasting Anakin's skin long enough to mutter a disgruntled "Show-off…," which only made the younger man smile wider.

His superior smile was transformed into a moan a second later, as Obi-Wan moved his hips against Anakin's, the luscious pressure between their bodies increasing with the friction.

"I think you let me have too much of that liqueur," Obi-Wan whispered throatily.

Anakin repressed a smile. It _was_ true that Obi-Wan Kenobi got tipsy with inordinate swiftness – two glasses of wine were enough to make him smile in a particularly dopey manner that Anakin adored. And it was also true – though, when sober, his Master would deny it vehemently – that alcohol in any great quantities made the stern, uptight Jedi _extremely_ amorous.

But Obi-Wan hadn't even managed to drink one glass of liqueur, so…

Anakin snorted disparagingly "You haven't even drunk your first glass, moron, you're just intoxicated form being around _me_!" he laughed arrogantly, nuzzling Obi-Wan's throat, adding in an offhand tone, "I have this effect on _all_ Jedi Masters…"

Obi-Wan pulled back, frowning. "You have _this_ effect on _Mace_?"

Anakin recoiled from that thought, disgusted, pushing Obi-Wan backwards. The Jedi overbalanced, arms flailing in a most undignified manner, before he fell from Anakin's lap into a disgruntled heap on the floor.

"What in the _Sith _was _that_ for?" he demanded, peeved, as heglared up through the dishevelled strands of his hair.

Anakin forced himself to look severe, shaking his head in dismay, though he wanted to burst into hysterical laughter at the picture Obi-Wan made, sprawled on the carpet as he was. "Well, _you_ just completely killed the moment."

"I most certainly did _not_! _You_ were the one who pushed _me _off –"

"Ah ah ah! _You're_ the one who brought up Mace Windu, just when I was thinking about how I could tear those clothes off you, throw you down on the bed, and ravish every inch of you with my mouth until you scream out my name in that _very_ sexy way that you do…" Anakin broke off to regain his focus, which was in serious danger of being lost. "And _you_ throw Master _Windu_ into that picture? That sort of thing could scar a young man for life, you know," Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan scowled, to cover the flush that had risen in his cheeks. He knew from experience the sinfully delicious things that Anakin did with his mouth….

Leaning forward to cross his arms on Anakin's knees, he adopted his most plaintive tone. "Is there any way I could make it up to you?" he smiled innocently, his eyes wicked and suggestive.

Anakin found it hard to breathe, but forced his voice to remain even. "No. Completely destroyed the mood. Now I want to watch the movie."

"You want to watch the movie," Obi-Wan repeated flatly.

"Yep," Anakin replied, dislodging his legs from under Obi-Wan's arms and drawing them up onto the couch. "It's just getting good." He leaned forward slightly, turning up the volume.

"Things _were_ just 'getting good," Obi-Wan muttered in annoyance, as he clambered back onto the couch, retrieving his glass of liqueur from the side table and resting his had once more on Anakin's lap. It wasn't as comfortable, now that Anakin had shifted position. Obi-Wan wriggled around, trying to find a cosy spot to rest against.

"Stop fidgeting." Anakin said sharply.

END PART 2

* * *

Oh, Anakin can be such a tease when he wants to be! Hope that you're enjoying my sojurn into the fluffy side of fandom! Chapter three should be up... soon... I need to edit it a little more still. Chapter four - and the last chapter - is still in the works. So please review and help Xtine beat writer's block! Tell your friends! LOL, Just kidding on the last part...

Jedi Lovies to all!

Xtine


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix Red Lion: **I was drinking it at the time, which was my inspiration, yes. Mozart White Chocolate Liqueur… I have yet to find it in Canada… growl. I'm glad that this one is living up to your expectations, since it's the first time I've done something like this!

**Vee**: Yeah, I had a case of déjà vu when you had Windu kill the mood in your story, since I'd written this a few hours earlier. Well, you know what they say about great minds, eh? Ewan singing _does_ rock. It makes me all giggly and swoony... so of _course_ Obi-Wan had to do it!

**LadyLina**: I may just bust out my rusty drawing skills and do that picture! Glad it appealed to you! LOL! Hope the continued Jedi Lovin' continues to please! I am a weird one for food combinations.. popcorn and liqueur, lemon tea and tostitos chips with salsa... (laughs). That's just me beign an odd one though. Somehow, I don't think that Anakin minds, and Obi-Wan's probably not eating the popcorn too much... too _uncivilised_ a food for him!

**Alchemy**: SO DID NOT INTEND THAT! Seriously! I didn't! Really! LOL….

**Pershin**: Ahh… yes, they are indeed hot! Glad that the chemistry is to your liking!

**Aryll**: It's fun to write too. (smile)

**Childish Whisper: **Hope you like the update!

**Dark Girl: **Here's the update for you! It's nice to write this, yes, and it's even nicer to know that it's appreciated by fans, even those who love angst as much as I do. Sometimes, you really do need a good fluff. Hope that you like the chapter!

**Liana:** Yes, and I shall continue to be a tease as well! Mwahahah! Hope you like the new chapter, babe, more HJL coming right up!

**Temple Mistress**: Hugs, smooches, and fanatical adoration! "The line" is for you – I tweaked it a little bit more; hope it meets with your approval! What else can I say, except that I LOVE YOU! Hee hee hee. I'll go continue the email frenzy now... lol

Enjoy the instalment, everybody, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

PART 3 

Obi-Wan was _bored_. He was bored and almost all of the chocolate liqueur was gone – the bottles were barely big enough for more than two glasses. Rationally, he knew that he _could_ go and find something else to do, rather than watching this movie that was little more than an assault on his senses. The torrid love affair was completely ridiculous to him.

But Anakin's lap was so _cozy_, and he _loved _the way the younger Jedi was absent-mindedly stroking his hair. Made him so delightfully sleepy…

However, the Sith-cursed characters in that thrice-damned film kept _singing_ just when he was on the point of slumber. The fact that the songs were extremely catchy didn't help, either. They infiltrated his mind sinuously, trying to coax Obi-Wan into singing along. Which, of course, he would _never_ do. Not in front of Anakin; Obi-Wan knew he had a terrible voice. Add to that Anakin's passion for anything musical (though the younger man would whine and bitch about watching such a movie, Obi-Wan knew it was just for appearances), and Obi-Wan knew that demonstrating his utter lack of talent in that arena would be a _huge_ mistake. There could be no greater turn-off to a music-lover than to hear a voice that was unbearably off-key. Besides, Anakin had told him on no few occasions that his _speaking_ voice was sexy… Obi-Wan preferred that that illusion was maintained. He would never live down the teasing, otherwise.

But he _was_ sorely tempted when Anakin started quietly humming along to one of the songs. How seductive it would be to press his voice against that of his lover and friend, wrapping them together in a seamless harmony, a dance of give and take as palpable as physical contact.

_'Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,  
__It all revolves around you.'_

It did. His life was nothing more than Anakin; being with Anakin, thinking about Anakin, every moment of every single day. Utter bliss, a haven in the maelstrom of war that was consuming the galaxy…

'_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide,  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
__Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide_…'

Obi-Wan mouthed the next words along with the main character, turning his face slightly to press a kiss against Anakin's leg.

_'But I love you, until the end of time.'_

Anakin's hand stilled on Obi-Wan's hair. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Nothing…"

Frowning, Anakin deliberately scooped up another handful of popcorn, holding it threateningly over Obi-Wan. "Tell me…."

"Anakin, really, there was nothing…it was nothing!" Obi-Wan explained hurriedly, trying not to flinch.

"Hmm…" Anakin considered. "I think you're lying." So saying, he opened his hand and let the popcorn fall on Obi-Wan's face. The Jedi Master recoiled instinctively, shaking his head as the greasy kernels bounced off his skin.

Anakin laughed until Obi-Wan, with a swift flick of his wrist, splattered the contents of his glass over Anakin's face and bare chest. Licking his lips to catch the sweet alcoholic drink, Anakin blinked to clear it away from his eyes.

"I can't believe _you_ just wasted something _chocolaty_," his voice carried an undercurrent of thinly-veiled amusement, as though he was trying not to smirk.

Obi-Wan winced, pained, pausing in his attempts to finger-comb the popcorn from his hair and from where some had slipped down into the collar of his robes. "I can't believe it either." He picked up the bottle, shook it hopefully, and peered down its neck. Nothing. Not a drop left.

To add insult to injury, and much to the Jedi Master's chagrin, however, the impromptu food-fight did _not_ lead to passionate making-out, culminating in the two of them abandoning the movie for the bedroom. Instead, Anakin grabbed the cloth he'd been using to wipe his fingers from the salty popcorn and mopped himself off.

Obi-Wan growled to himself. There was just no getting _through_ to some people….

'_These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them. Now, why don't you and I have a little supper, and then afterwards we can let Monsieur Zidler know how we would prefer the story to end, hmm?'_

Well. Two could play at that game.

"You're right," Obi-Wan said abruptly, gesturing with his chin at the screen. "She is absolutely gorgeous. Who's the actress?"

"Why do you care?" Anakin sounded only vaguely interested.

Obi-Wan smiled wolfishly, eyes crinkling at the edges. Oh, but he would enjoy this… "While your taste in women might run to Senators, Anakin, I prefer women with a little more…_class."_

Anakin's hand stilled on Obi-Wan's hair. "I wasn't aware that you _had_ a preference when it came to women…."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "If you would be so kind as to tell me her name, I'm sure I can put the Jedi archives to good use finding out more about her…."

Silently, he counted to five in his head. Before he had even reached four, Anakin was speaking again with quiet menace.

"You think she's sexier than I am?"

Obi-Wan repressed a snort of laughter with some difficulty, turning over onto his back to regard Anakin apologetically. "I never said that…" he let his voice trail off suggestively, his eyes stealing back to the screen.

Anakin frowned. "But you were _thinking_ it."

Obi-Wan gestured fatalistically. "I suppose I'm just attracted to redheads –"

Those delightfully pouty red lips depressed into a frown.

Before Obi-Wan could react, their positions were reversed somehow, his arms were pinned to the armrest of the couch by Anakin's cybernetic hand, and the younger Jedi's lithe form was stretched out on top of him.

Still scowling magnificently, Anakin slid his left hand into Obi-Wan's robes, loosening the fabric and making the Jedi Master gasp as he rolled a nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"Now who's sexier?" Anakin whispered softly.

_Force_, Anakin knew just where to touch, where to tease. Obi-Wan felt his body responding automatically to the younger Jedi's commanding touch. But he _couldn't_ pass up this rare opportunity to bait Anakin a little more. Really, the little bugger deserved it; stars knew how many times Obi-Wan had been on the receiving end of this kind of torment. Feigning indifference to that enticing physical contact, he rolled his eyes in mock-boredom. "No… it's not that. It's just that your hand is really cold," he stated blandly.

Anakin's face coloured instantly. Sith but he was gorgeous when he was riled up, Obi-Wan noted with a smile. But he didn't want to have his lover upset, not when they were having their first free evening together in Force knew how long.

Tilting his head to one side, relenting, Obi-Wan smiled gently at Anakin. "I'm only teasing."

Anakin's scowl remained firmly in place, but now his eyes were glinting mischievously. "I think you need to be punished for that, Master."

Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow. That sounded awfully kinky… and like a promising end to their evening. He arched his hips forward to press against the heat of Anakin's body, guessing – correctly – that that would be answer enough.

Anakin pushed Obi-Wan's robes apart to trace his mouth over his Master's bare chest, covering every inch of exposed skin with kisses. Obi-Wan sighed in contented response, running his hands down over Anakin's back, and up to tangle in that mass of blonde curls that he adored.

Anakin hesitated, eyeing Obi-Wan with a crooked smile. "You know, I think you're enjoying this too much for it to be a punishment…"

"Not at all," Obi-Wan replied blithely, "this headrest is making my neck ache abominably."

"Mmm…" Anakin murmured against Obi-Wan's skin, "I think that you should have to…sing. Yes. You have to sing something. That will be your punishment."

"S-sing..?" Obi-Wan stammered, unable to focus clearly with Anakin's mouth unerringly seeking out every sensitive point on his body from long habituation. "Ana-Anakin… you know that I don't…"

"I know. That's why it's a _punishment._"

"More for you than for me, wouldn't you think?"

"You never know…."

"Anakin, please," Obi-Wan caught the younger Jedi's face in his hands, forcing Anakin to look at him. "I'll do anything except that."

"Anything…?"

"Within reason, of course."

Anakin growled. "You _always_ say that…"

"That's because the _last_ time we played this game, you wanted me to tell Chancellor Palpatine that he…" Obi-Wan bit his lip, calling to mind the exact words. "…that he was 'fucking hot' and that I "wouldn't mind guarding _his_ body anytime…' something like that?"

"You didn't do the voice," Anakin mock-pouted.

"Dear Force, I'm in love with a five-year-old."

Anakin smiled, leaning in to press his lips against Obi-Wan's own. "I'm sure I can come up with something for you to do later…."

Obi-Wan nuzzled Anakin's neck. "I'm sure you will…" he turned his face to meet Anakin's again, drawing him into a deeper kiss….

_'Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself, it always ends bad!'_

Both Jedi jumped in surprise at the character's sudden yell, foreheads slamming together painfully.

"What the _Sith_ was that?" Anakin exclaimed in annoyance, raising his head to glare at the screen.

Obi-Wan rubbed at his forehead ruefully. "An oversight. Just ignore it; we can mute the damn thing…"

"No, wait." Anakin sat up, peering at the screen, where a woman stood in a spotlight in a dark room. "This looks kind of interesting."

Obi-Wan arched his eyebrows. "_That_ looks interesting now?"

"Shh," Anakin waved one hand at him, distracted.

The music on the screen broke into a compelling tango. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes in frustration as Anakin distractedly pulled away from him to better see the movie.

'_First, there is desire. Then, passion. Then suspicion.. . .jealousy, anger. . .'_

"Isn't he an amazing dancer?" Anakin enthused, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands. "And whoever that actor is that plays Christian…" he whistled softly.

_Well, _jealousy_ is just about right…_ Obi-Wan mused angrily, swinging himself off the couch to stalk from the room.

"Obi-Wan, where are you going…?"

He turned at Anakin's voice, but the younger man still had his eyes fixed on the screen as though he couldn't tear them away for a single instant.

"If you think they're so sexy, you can fuck one of them, Anakin. I'm going to bed," he snapped, the words coming out harsher than he had wanted.

Anakin didn't even reply, curled up in his blanket and watching the dancers on screen. Obi-Wan instantly wanted to repent of his brusque departure, to cuddle up next to the younger man's body, feeling the warmth of his skin, the sound of his heartbeat….

He slammed the door to their bedroom behind him.

END PART THREE!

* * *

Anakin really is just a little kid at heart, isn't he? LOL. I'll try to get the next chapter written fairly quickly to keep up with you awesome reviewers! 

Xtine


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry, I know how many of you were thanking me for updating so quickly in the past. I was hit with a severe case of writer's block for this and all other fics, as well as a slew of homework assignments at the same time! Teachers really need to be more considerate, don't you think?

But this chapter really took a lot out of me – Temple Mistress, you know what I mean! – this is it's third incarnation, which is almost unheard-of for me, hence my extreme frustration! I hope that I pulled off a satisfactory conclusion! Yes, conclusion. This will be the last chapter… but it's twice as long as the preceding ones!

To replying:

**Captain Starseeker: **Fear not! I couldn't leave them hanging like that either! Hope that this update was soon enough for you… you're lucky you just got to the fic, or else you would have had to wait a MUCH longer time! LOL.

**Rwana-Lai Xishu: **I need to start off by saying what an AWESOME name that is! I'm glad that you love this fic, and I wish that I COULD keep it going forever, as it's nice to write some fluffy humour after wallowing in angsty stuff like Chiaro. I'll write another one some day, I promise!

**PadmePotter: **That would be the reason that I chose Moulin Rouge! I'm glad that someone else appreciated the irony that Christian and Obi-Wan are essentially the same person… so Obi-Wan getting jealous of him is my little sniggly joke!

**Aryll**: Umm… thank you…? Glad it made you laugh.

**Lea Nikkaya: **Glad you are enjoying the story! Is it funny? I hadn't noticed…lol, I tease.

**Fluffybunny:** Heh, whenever I read your penname I just want to cuddle a stuffed animal. Preferably Obi-Wan. (cough). Glad to know that I'm on your alerts! YAY!

**Liana**: Yes, darling, I AM a tease, and you know you LOVE me for it! Bwahah! Don't worry, after all that sexual tension in the preceding chapters, there had to be SOME resolution. I'm sorry it's not a Supernova-esque piece, but that wouldn't have fit. Glad that you like the story! And I know you liked the first version of this chapter as well… but this one is better, isn't it?

**Vee: **As always, I love getting reviews from a great author such as yourself! (smile). He did pick the movie yes… but he thought it was going to be better than it was. I guess sordid love stories don't appeal to Mr Sexy Jedi – he's living one, after all. LOL. I'm glad that you liked Anakin's secret passion for music… I can't wait to see what you think of Obi-Wan's secret in this chapter! LOL. And yes, he does have a voice like heaven. (sigh, swoooooon.)

**Vadergirl: **Always nice to have a new reader. Hope you like the chapter.

**Gizzi1213: **LOL, If you don't like Nicole Kidman, then you ought to enjoy this chapter! (wink). And Anakin does indeed get to Obi-Wan, the poor man. He's so…so..._dignified_, that it's impossible not to play around with that! Bwahaha.

**Alchemy Dream**: Yes, their lovers spats are a lot of fun to write. But so is the _resolution _to those spats, LOL!

**Temple Mistress: **Without you, this chapter would have been utter crap. You know it, I know it. Thank you for snapping me out of my writing funk, listening to me bitch, and helping me get over it and on to writing this. I love you! You will ALWAYS be my twin, no matter what! (smiles and hugs!)

* * *

THE MOVIE FIC

Part 4

Damn that fucking musical to hell. Obi-Wan could still hear the music coming in through the closed door to his bedroom. Thank the Force that he couldn't make out the words – the entire plot was so asinine that he was more than happy to miss the ending.

Curled up on the sleep-couch in the centre of the room, Obi-Wan pulled a blanket more tightly across his shoulders. A cold shower had been very much in order after dealing with Anakin, to rid his traitorous body of any lingering amorous effects from the younger Jedi. Now he was fucking _freezing_, of course. Obi-Wan growled low in his throat, pulling another blanket over himself. The bed was in complete disarray now, all the covers and sheets untucked to make a little comfortable nest of self-pity.

Stupid Anakin and his stupidly watching that stupid movie…fucking Sith. Obi-Wan poured himself another glass of cognac – his chocolate liqueur was all gone. He'd already had two glasses of the potent drink to ease off the chill of his frigid shower, but they had done nothing to lighten his blackening mood.

Objectively speaking, he knew he was being ridiculous, that he was overreacting. He shouldn't give a damn if Anakin preferred to watch some ridiculous movie about some… some _slut_ and her moronic lover – who was _not_, in _any way_, attractive – over spending time with him. He was a Jedi Master. He was more than content to have some time alone; Force knew he never got a chance to just _relax_ these days, what with the war and satisfying a rather ardent Anakin – not that he _minded_ doing _that, _of course_…_. But he should _enjoy_ the peace and quiet, the unexpected reprieve…being alone.

All alone…and _old_.

He was getting _so_ fucking _old…._

Hearing the miserable tone of his thoughts with detached surprise, Obi-Wan gently set the brandy snifter aside. He had obviously been drinking a _little_ too much…if he went much further, he would end up singing at the top of his lungs, or dancing, or – _Force forbid it ­_– getting Mace on the communicator to confess in a weepy voice that _he_ was Obi-Wan's only friend in the _whole galaxy_, and that he _loooooved_ him.

Mace hadn't spoken to him for weeks the last time he had done that. Anakin had found it amusing, of course.

Little bugger.

Eyeing the door nervously, straining his ears to make sure that Anakin was still watching the movie, Obi-Wan reached over the side of the bed to find the magazine he had been reading in bits and snatches. By the stars, it was the trashiest thing he had ever seen in his life, but strangely addictive. In front of Anakin, Obi-Wan was always careful to be seen reading things more appropriate to a Jedi Master and General of the Republic – ancient texts dealing with tactics and politics. Machiavelli's _The Prince_, Hobbes' _Leviathan_…. Obi-Wan always found some grim truth in their ideas that sentient beings were either essentially evil or essentially stupid. Not an opinion that Jedi were _supposed_ to hold, but with the progression of the war one that was becoming more and more apparent.

But _this_… Obi-Wan scanned the titles of the articles with a mixture of deepest disgust and revolted fascination.

_"Chancellor Palpatine's Secret Life EXPOSED!"  
__"Look Hot For Less! 50 Ways to Spice Up Your Look!"  
__"The Truth Behind The Beauty – The Stars of Moulin Rouge REVEALED!"  
__"The 10 Sexiest JEDI Men UNCOVERED!"_

Obi-Wan arched one eyebrow. The last one sounded intriguing…he flipped to the article idly, and growled low in his throat. Of course. Anakin _would_ be rated number one. Obi-Wan had to admit that those sexy lips in that perpetual pout, those boyish blue eyes coupled with that halo of blonde curls made Anakin easily the most desirable man on Coruscant.

Even though Obi-Wan personally agreed with the magazine's assessment of Anakin, the fact that the gorgeous Jedi was currently in the other room, completely _ignoring_ him, frustrated the Jedi Master to no end. Seeing that sensuous smile splashed across the pages of a trashy magazine only reminded Obi-Wan that Anakin wasn't his alone.

Thoughts like that made Obi-Wan want to grab Anakin, in front of the Council, the Senate, and the Holo-Net reporters, and just _kiss_ him. Kiss him again and again to proclaim to the galaxy that Anakin Skywalker was _his. _His and no other's.

Oh Force, Mace would have seven kinds of an epileptic fit if a respected Council member such as Obi-Wan pulled a stunt like that…the thought made the Jedi Master smile. It would almost be worth it, just to have Mace Windu faint.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the article at hand. Scowling, he angled the magazine towards the light, and then away from it again. By the _stars_, the thing was impossible to read.

Flicking his eyes towards the closed door, Obi-Wan assured himself that Anakin was still watching the film before reaching over the edge of the sleep-couch once again.

He didn't _really_ need the glasses. Not really. It was just that his eyes got tired more quickly in the dim light… yes, that was it. He _certainly_ wasn't nearsighted, no matter what Master Luminara had to say on the subject.

Although they _did_ help a lot when he wanted to read something….

With a faint sigh of exasperation, Obi-Wan slipped the glasses on, blinking as the glossy text of the magazine came into sudden, sharp focus. He was just tired, that was all. Ordinarily he would have been able to read just fine without them.

By the Force, if Anakin ever found out he wore reading glasses, the resulting laughter would sound like a seismic charge dropped in the middle of the Temple. He would _never_ live it down. Only Luminara knew he had the Sith-cursed things, and that was only because Master Qui-Gon would have chosen the most inexpensive, the most practical, and therefore the most hideous frames for his Padawan. He had always had a knack for doing that….shivering at the thought; Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the article.

'_Decked out in sexy black formfitting leather that shows off his lightsabre, this Jedi bad-boy wouldn't have to use the Force to charm any Coruscanti woman out of her clothes. Whatever the Jedi Code of celibacy, those pouty lips weren't made for anything but sin, ladies. Anakin Sex-talker could certainly lure the most unsuspecting to the Dark Side without a fight.'_

Obi-Wan snorted rudely at the banality of the article. Not that he _minded_ the leather pants on Anakin. Quite the opposite, in fact. And he certainly couldn't deny that the author was right about Anakin's lips….

But Anakin _Sextalker_? Obi-Wan smiled. He would have to remember that one….

Interested now despite himself, Obi-Wan turned the page to see who ranked next on their list.

And choked back an outraged cry.

_"Master Mace Windu. Underneath that stern demeanour, you know that there's a sleek sex-kitten ready to unsheathe his claws. From his powerful stature to that stare that's so hot it could melt the ice-caps of Hoth, we're willing to bet that Mace Windu would be a Force to be reckoned with in bed for the lucky lady who gets a peek at his lightsabre."_

"Oh, for _fuck's_ sake!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, completely revolted by even the _idea_. Who _thought_ of things like this? It was just so… so…_wrong._ The only way it could get worse was if… – he turned the page.

_"Quinlan Vos-"_

He couldn't read any further than that, throwing the magazine from him as though he had been burned. There were just some things in the galaxy that didn't bear thinking about…. Obi-Wan reached for his cognac again, tossing back what was left in the glass in one gulp. He needed it to overpower the mental images that came from reading _anything_ about Mace Windu's…_lightsabre_.

"Oh _Sith_," he cursed under his breath. He was sparring with Mace tomorrow. Obi-Wan considered for a moment, and poured himself another glass of the liquor.

----

Anakin paused the movie for a second, craning his head around to stare at the bedroom door. It still remained obstinately shut. He hadn't heard a word from Obi-Wan since the Jedi Master had stormed from the room in a rare fit of anger.

Anakin frowned slightly, more than a little put out. Generally when he and Obi-Wan got into a tiff, the older Jedi would quickly relent… and even concede to some snuggling in compensation for being sharp with Anakin.

Forehead furrowed, pouting, Anakin pulled the fuzzy blanket tighter over his shoulders, curling up on his side as he started the movie again. There was no way that _he _could apologize, of course; Obi-Wan had been overreacting, as usual. To give in and tell the Jedi Master that he was sorry would make it seem like Obi-Wan had been right.

Still… Anakin really wanted someone to hug. Usually when he was upset he could sneak into their bedroom and cuddle Obi-Wan's pillow, breathing in the scent of the man that he loved. But he couldn't very well do that while _Obi-Wan_ was in there. He would just have to sniffle alone.

Not that the movie was getting to him. It wasn't. He was the Hero with No Fear, he wasn't about to let a _holo-film_ affect him.

"_Satine! SATINE!"_

Reaching out, Anakin grabbed another tissue.

------

_"'Well, I was just so thrilled to be working with _such_ a talented and good-looking co-star on this movie.' Nicole enthuses, smiling widely as she responds…"_

"Considering that he was acting across from _you_, it's no wonder that he appeared talented," Obi-Wan sneered at the frozen, glossy picture of the red-headed woman.

It had only taken another class of cognac before he had abandoned reading the _boring_ mission reports from the Jedi Council to pursue his flung-away magazine. Now, sprawled out on his stomach, chin resting on one hand, Obi-Wan was busy drawing moustaches and big black eyebrows in pen on every picture of that _detestable_ actress and her young co-star that Anakin had been…what was the word? Yes._ Oogling_. There had been some _definite_ oogling going on out there. Well, fuck 'em. Fuck Anakin, fuck his little…little… that _woman. _Bastards, the lot of them. So what if that…that _boy_ could sing and was in some _trashy_ movie, and so what if he was considerably younger than Obi-Wan himself was?

"Because _he's _not a fucking Jedi. HAH!" Obi-Wan laughed at the distorted picture of the grinning actor, resolving drunkenly that if he ever met the kid, his lightsabre would rearrange those pretty features. Oh yes.

And then Anakin would be _all his_! Obi-Wan fairly purred at the thought.

But his smile froze as his eyes slid towards the door. Of course, Anakin had chosen some stupid movie over him. Bastard.

With quiet deliberation, Obi-Wan flipped back to the article about the Jedi. Smoothed out the page that featured a full page photo of Anakin. And drew a huge moustache over those pouty lips. Blackened out a few teeth. Connected the eyebrows. And smiled at his handiwork.

_Now_ who was better looking?

Out of nowhere, a sudden ripple in the Force made him jump, the pen falling from his fingers. A current of sadness that echoed along his Force-bond.

_Anakin._

Any residual anger at his lover momentarily forgotten, Obi-Wan pushed off the bed, staggering slightly as the room spun beneath his feet. Anakin was hurt somehow; Obi-Wan could _feel_ it. Damn the floor for suddenly becoming so uneven and making it impossible to walk in a straight line….

Obi-Wan scowled at the door that suddenly loomed in front of him, wondering when the damn thing had moved closer into the room. Lurching sideways, he threw out a hand to catch himself against it, and nearly fell over. Hmm…. The thing had moved _backwards_ again, trying to catch him off guard. Well. _Well._ HE was a Jedi Master, and such little tricks wouldn't work on _him, _oh _no!_

Pounding his fist against the smooth metallic surface of the door, Obi-Wan growled in frustration. The Sith-Cursed thing was _refusing_ to cooperate.

Just then it swung open, depositing Obi-Wan rather unceremoniously into Anakin's arms, causing the younger man to stumble backwards in surprise under the unexpected weight. Staggering slightly, he tripped over his own feet and fell sprawling onto the floor with Obi-Wan on top of him.

Before the tipsy Jedi Master could appreciate this sudden change in positions, and properly take _advantage _of the situation, Anakin's arms were wound tightly around Obi-Wan's waist, a mass of blonde curls tickling his nose as the younger man buried his face in the crook of Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Anakin….?" Obi-Wan was confused. How in the _Sith_ had he ended up tangled up with his lover on the floor - and in such a _pleasant_ position - so quickly?

"Donnunmefereveeme," came the muffled whimper from the younger Jedi.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't you _ever_ leave me," Anakin repeated, turning his face to the side so that his words were clearer. Impulsively, he kissed Obi-Wan's neck, tightening his embrace as though he could keep the Jedi Master with him forever just by sheer force.  
"By the stars, Anakin, why would I ever -?" Obi-Wan was _thoroughly_ confused. He didn't remember saying anything about leaving Anakin…had he? There had been the incident with the magazine meeting Obi-Wan's artistic improvements, but there was no _way_ Anakin could know about that _already…_er, could he?

"I don't know…" Anakin hated that he sounded so immature. Really, the end of that movie shouldn't have affected him so…so…_profoundly_. Whenever his mother had told him stories, he expected a _happy_ ending. The bad guys were defeated, the monsters slain, and the prince and princess lived happily ever after. That was just how it _worked. _"…just promise me that you _won't._"

Carefully, Obi-Wan extricated himself from Anakin's embrace, taking his time to stand up. The room swayed alarmingly, and he threw out a hand to steady himself. And nearly fell, when it met only air.

Drawing himself up in what he _hoped_ was a dignified way, Obi-Wan glared down his nose at Anakin. The effect was somewhat marred when Anakin stood as well, as Obi-Wan then had to tilt his head _up_ to glare _down_… it was all very perplexing to him.

"I'm not…fuck," he cursed, losing his train of thought. Obi-Wan swayed backwards, caught himself, and continued in what sounded like a very serious tone to his ears. "_Fuck_. Me, leave _you?_ Not fucking likely, Mr _Fucking_ Most Eligible BASTARD of a Jedi…fucker. Why don't you just go…" he waved his arm uncertainly, almost overbalancing himself. "Go and… fucking… just… watch your fucking movie!" he concluded with triumphant anger, spinning on his heel and slamming the door once more.

Anakin stood frozen for a second, completely caught off-guard by the abrupt outburst. He could feel the stunned tears rise in his eyes, and cuffed them away angrily. That movie had already weakened his emotional barriers, and _fucking Sith HELL, _he wanted to _cuddle_ with Obi-Wan, not _argue_ with him…although he hadn't yet ruled out the possibility of make-up-sex later on.

There was a moment of silence as the loud _bang_ of the door settled heavily on his ears, followed immediately by a loud thud that sounded suspiciously like a certain Jedi Master falling on the floor. What in the _Sith_ had Obi-Wan been drinking?

Hearing footsteps receding from the doorway – each one verrrrry deliberately placed with extreme caution, Anakin judged it safe to open the door.

Obi-Wan was sulking on the bed, making it _very_ apparent that he _wasn't_ paying attention to Anakin _at all_. Probably reading one of his incredibly dull books on politics and the nature of sentient beings.

Growling low in his throat, Anakin strode over to the bed, pushed the - magazine? – aside with one hand, and draped himself over Obi-Wan's lap. "Pay attention to _me_," he demanded. "Now what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You missed your newest publicity," Obi-Wan snapped, indicating the discarded magazine contemptuously.

Anakin picked up the trashy mag, interest piqued. Obi-Wan suddenly remembered his doodling endeavours, and tried to snatch it back from Anakin's fingers.

"No – no Anakin! Don't! No-"

"What the _Sith_ is this?" Anakin was laughing. "Master, why did you draw all over her face?"

Obi-Wan pulled away, pouting. "What, are you mad that I wrecked a picture of your little hussy?"

"_Hussy?_" Anakin couldn't remember Obi-Wan ever having used the word before. Moving to straddle Obi-Wan's hips, he slid his hands over the older Jedi's shoulders. "Why, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are you _jealous_?" he asked in incredulous delight, like a youngling on a solstice day at the Temple.

"…No."

Anakin grinned, shifting his hips forward to press more fully against Obi-Wan. "Do you know how nice it is to see _you_ being the immature one for a change?"

Obi-Wan scowled, trying to ignore the way his blood seemed to froth in his veins whenever Anakin touched him. Now was _not_ the time. He was _mad_ at Anakin. Yes. That was it. Mad. Not Happy.

"I'm not the one who was sobbing over a holo-film, Anakin," he taunted back.

"I – I did not!"

"Your eyes are red."

Anakin frowned. This was single-minded drunk-Obi, not amorous drunk-Obi. He definitely knew which one he preferred. "I have a cold." He pulled away in irritation, moving off Obi-Wan's lap and turning away.

Obi-Wan caught him before he could slide off the bed, wrapping his arms around Anakin's waist and leaning his face against his partner's bare back. Ah well, so much for being angry. But as a Jedi renowned for his negotiating skills, he knew when to snatch an opportunity before it was irrevocably lost. Besides, this way promised a far more entertaining end to the evening. He pressed a chaste kiss between Anakin's shoulder blades before gently flicking the tip of his tongue over the warmth of Anakin's skin. Feeling the answering shiver, Obi-Wan bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Is the 'Hero with No Fear' all upset over a holo-film?" he teased gently.

"No, I was _not_. I just have a cold," Anakin insisted, throwing in a fake cough for the sake of authenticity. "That's what happens when you keep me up all night." _Oh Force, _please_ say you're going to keep me up all night…._

"Then what was that sadness I felt in the Force?"

Damn that pedantic side of Obi-Wan. Anakin stifled a groan. _(And _fuck_ that Master/Padawan bond.)_

"I _can_ hear you, Anakin."

_(Well, fuck you as well.)_

"I thought you were interested in that singing, dancing… actor… person…who was _not_ at all good-looking…" Obi-Wan said, growing more and more frustrated as he spoke. He began to gesture angrily, trying to conjure words from the air as his famous rhetorical skills failed him. "You two would be _perfect_ for each other. You could save all of your magazine articles…." he trailed off, flushing bright red as Anakin picked up the magazine anew and paged through it until he came to his own picture.

Anakin slowly raised one eyebrow, shooting an amused smirk at Obi-Wan. It was sexy when the normally placid Jedi Master came undone….

"'_The 10 Sexiest Jedi Men Uncovered,'_ eh?" he read the title aloud.

"Yes, and I already know you won," Obi-Wan snapped peevishly, reaching over for the bottle of cognac.

Anakin glared at him mildly. "You've had enough of that."

"Hardly."

"Considering that it has already rendered you incapable of counting to ten, I'd say that you _have_ had too much," Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan paused, suspecting that his lover was somehow making fun of him. "What do you mean…?" he ventured cautiously.

With a smirk, Anakin flipped the magazine around, just as Obi-Wan took a long sip of his liquor…

…and choked.

"'_…but the number 1 hottest Jedi still hasn't changed. He's quiet, he's noble, and he is the incarnation of Sex Appeal. With that silky ginger hair that just _begs_ to have fingers tousle it, that sensuous smile and those wickedly blue, blue eyes, you know that Obi-Wan Kenobi is one hunk of burning Jedi. We would just _love_ to get a peek under those robes at that sexy physique, and maybe arrange for some private lightsabre training of our own. Bets are open on how long it would take to undo that vow of chastity, something that should be a _sin_ in a man who looks like this. No wonder he lives in a Temple, because Master Kenobi is a _GOD_.'" _Anakin read aloud in a falsetto voice, laughing outright. "True, true…" he glanced over at his stunned Master with a barely-concealed grin. "You _are_ sexy, but not too bright," he tossed the tabloid over to Obi-Wan casually. "The article was counting _down_ to number one."

"It's _not_ funny, Anakin!" Obi-Wan protested.

"I never said that it was," the younger Jedi placated him, amused, "I was just surprised that you didn't figure it out." He moved up the bed, voice dropping to a throaty growl. "I don't think you know how hot you _really_ are… wanna let me show you?"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan was mortified, he could feel his cheeks flushing bright crimson.

"Don't I get to have some private lightsabre lessons?" Anakin continued, smiling slowly, suggestively; the full-lipped, heart-wrenching smile that lit up the room and shot straight through Obi-Wan's heart. "You _are_ a God, after all… let me worship you _properly._"

Obi-Wan scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. Honestly, it was _so_ difficult to try to remain angry at Anakin. So hard to even remember _why_ he had been mad in the first place. Just being near Anakin erased such petty considerations.

Anakin grinned hugely. It was such a rush to tease Obi-Wan like this, to whisper how desirable he was, how much Anakin wanted him. All the truth of course, but the deliciously embarrassed look on Obi-Wan's face made him all the more adorable.

But he paused only centimetres from Obi-Wan's face and pulled back, beginning to laugh. "Now who's slow?" he chuckled in self-mockery. "I just realized what was different about you," he murmured softly, grinning like a Padawan whose training exercises have been cancelled for the day.

"And…?" Obi-Wan prompted, immediately self-conscious. Oh Force, he wasn't sober enough to deal with Anakin in one of his mischievous moods….

Anakin leaned in to brush his lips against Obi-Wan's. "You're wearing _glasses_," he said in a quietly gleeful voice, studying his Master's face – crimson with embarrassment – more closely.

Obi-Wan pulled back, cheeks on fire as he became more flustered. "These? Oh, these…" he nervously pushed the glasses farther up his nose from where they had slipped down. "Um. These… they're… they're, ah…"

"Sexy." Anakin purred, pulling Obi-Wan forward into a long, lingering kiss, raising his hands to caress Obi-Wan's face, pulling the Jedi Master closer to him.

Obi-Wan gasped slightly as they broke apart, eyes still closed as he exhaled slowly. Anakin smiled softly; he loved seeing all of Obi-Wan's facial expressions. He had long ago committed every single one to memory.

This was Obi-Wan's puppy-dog face; wide-eyed, embarrassed, seeking approval. "They don't make me look old?"

"I think you should wear them more often…." Anakin murmured, busy devouring Obi-Wan's throat.

"R-really?" Obi-Wan gasped out, arching against Anakin's lips.

"Mmmm-hmmm… but only around me. And only with nothing else on."

"Well, I would hardly wear them in front of Mace and the rest of the Council…"

Anakin snarled in disgust, pulling away.

Obi-Wan instantly grumbled in protest. "Who said you could stop?"

Anakin shook his head. "Why in the _Sith_ do you have to mention _fucking Mace Windu_ every single time things start to get good?"

Obi-Wan smiled slyly. "I didn't say anything about fucking Mace, Anakin," he purred, lounging back against the pillows, making Anakin whimper in frustration. "Although perhaps I should…"

"What did you say?" Anakin hissed quietly.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Well, speaking as the _Hottest_ Jedi in the Temple, I really don't think that I should be _slumming_ with number 10…after all, I have a reputation to maintain." Glancing up at the younger Jedi, he made sure that he had Anakin's full and undivided attention before dropping the bomb. "He _beat_ you."

"WHAT?" Anakin was outraged, instantly snatching the magazine and thumbing angrily through the pages to where the article was. He blanched visibly. "No! NO! I am _so _hotter than him!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Do you want to borrow my pen?"

----

Anakin smiled fondly as he watched Obi-Wan curled up in slumber. There were lines of black pen smudged across the Jedi Master's fingers, and faint shadows on his face from when he had stroked his beard in contemplation. The magazine lay on the floor from where they had been drawing on it. Now every single picture – that wasn't of either of them, obviously – had been…ah…_improved, _and all the articles creatively edited.

Snuggling closer against the sleepy warmth of Obi-Wan's body, he nuzzled his face against the older Jedi's back, wondering with a delicious smile where _else_ the pen had rubbed off.

Closing his eyes, he sighed in contentment. They _really_ needed to watch movies together more often.

Preferably musicals.

END.

* * *

IT"S DONE! YAY! Well, this was a lot of fun, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Now back to my speciality: ANGST! YAY! But I may do another fluffy fic in the future… it was waaaaaay too much fun to write!

Hugs!

Xtine


End file.
